


Obligatory Fix It Fic

by Rivulet027



Category: Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It, Gen, Magic, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 42. Magic tears fix it drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obligatory Fix It Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Zyuranger.

Geki gathers his limp brother in his arms. His chest aches as he buries his face against Burai’s shoulder. He feels Mei and Dan beside him. He barely manages to tell them, “Give me a moment.”

He wishes for Goushi as Mei squeezes his shoulder before she leads Dan away.

Geki touches his brother’s face, swallows the questions that he feels attempting to bubble out of him. Words won’t help them now. He finds he can’t hold back the tears. They slide from his eyes and drop onto Burai’s face. The tears disappear.

Burai gasps and grips Geki’s shoulder.

“Brother!”


End file.
